harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Seven
Wizarding community I found a contradiction under this heading. First the article states that "Seven is the age by which most experts believe that magic will reveal itself in a wizard or witch". If I remember correctly this is the right way arround. Yet later, in the list for where seven is seen i the wizarding world, I found the statement ""When a wizard is seven, they start showing magical properties." Someone with more time at their hands could probably check this out and make the necessary corrections. Kotinoita (talk) 19:04, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Trivia Harry Potter defied death from the hand of Voldemort seven times. (Godrics Hollow, Mirror of Erised, Little Hangleton, Department of Mysteries, Little Whinging, The Burrow, and Godrics Hollow again.) However, this is untrue, as Harry faced Voldemort in the form of Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets and survived. He did not face Voldemort at the Burrow in 1997, as Voldemort is never mentioned at having been there. And also, Harry survived Voldemort's killing curse in the Forbidden Forest, meaning he survived Voldemort eight times. :I agree; that sentence should be revised. Some incidents are debatable though: :1) Godric's Hollow, 1981 :2) Mirror of Erised :3) Chamber of Secrets - arguably he survived "Tom Riddle" and the basilisk, not Voldemort himself; I still think this should be included :4) Little Hangleton :5) Department of Mysteries :6) Little Whinging :7) The Burrow - as said above, Voldemort is not mentioned as having been there at all; should not be included :8) Godric's Hollow, 1997 - arguably he survived Nagini, with Hermione's assistance, and escaped Voldemort; I don't think this should be included :9) Forbidden Forest - survived another direct Killing Curse; should be included :10) Final duel - arguable, since the Elder Wand wouldn't attack its owner and thus Harry wasn't in much real danger; should be combined with the former, I think :Then, Harry survived Voldemort seven times - Godric's Hollow, Mirror of Erised, Chamber of Secrets, Little Hangleton, Department of Mysteries, Little Whinging, Battle of Hogwarts. Oread 16:33, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::I don't think either is true. I think that this is just speculation to try to create another situation of seven. If you are not going to include the Final Duel, then by the same logic you cannot include the Battle over Little Whinging since he wasn't really in danger from Voldemort there either, since his wand, Lily's protection, and the fragment of Voldemort's soul saved him. :::I respectfully disagree. In the Battle over Little Whinging, Voldemort was not using a wand that actually had loyalty to Harry and refused to attack him. In that case, it was Harry's wand that acted to defend him, and if he hadn't arrived at the Tonks' house, with Order protections, immediately after, Voldemort likely would have got him. In the final duel, Voldemort's weapon was obeying his enemy. In any case, if you disagree, it should be discussed here before outright removing the information from the article. Oread 19:43, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :: Reading this page, I've got the feeling that perhaps it's reading too much in a number. Quite a bit of it may be unplanned or just coincidental. Ngebendi 17:50, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Chamber of Secrets I don't think Gilderoy Lockheart can be added since he had accidentally casted that memory spell on himself. Hermione knew the entrance, so she should be added. And I think the note that I added should be left on the article as well. It is always possible that Harry could've told Dumbledore where the entrance was. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 12:03, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Science and Nature Is that section really neccesary? It has nothing at all to do with Harry Potter. At most it should just be in the behind the scenes section.Icecreamdif 20:57, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Same with the Magic and Mysticism section.Icecreamdif 20:58, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :It seems to me the sections should be switched, Behind the scenes should be more the main part of the article, and the majority of the main sections should be in behind the scenes. --BachLynn (Accio!) 21:00, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Your'e probably right, but we don't really need to keep every single thing listed in those sections, even in behind the scenes. Also, some of the examples of 7 that are currently in behind the scenes should just be removed.("The last chapter in the last book: (The Flaw in the Plan) T+H+E+ F+L+A+W+ I+N+ T+H+E+ P+L+A+N= 16 (is Chapter 36) 3+6=9 therefore: 16-9=7," and a few others like that are a bit of a stretch).Icecreamdif 21:13, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Gringotts If I'm not wrong, the Sorcerer's/philosophers' stone was in storage in coffer 68'7' in Gringotts. 03:35, April 2, 2011 (UTC) No, 713. --Danniesen That's right. 687 was Harry's coffer. But the point is, I wonder if this information (both 68'7' and 7'''13) would be useful for the article. 19:00, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Challenges to The Stone The film Philosopher's Stone destroys the idea of the magical Seven as the film only shows Five challenges. --Danniesen Right but the books are higher canon if the films contradict. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 18:31, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Seven Ghosts It says there are seven ghosts mentioned more than once. Peeves is one of them, but he is not a ghost. ''Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)'' 05:26, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Error: Pasege from Room of Requirement Passageto Hogsmeade was made after Marauder's map. Surely, the Diagon Alley witch's "Seven'''teen Sickles an ounce" cannot be a justifiable entry here. Jiskran (talk) 07:32, July 1, 2012 (UTC)